


Manos

by Helvetious



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: Daniel el tierra, Martín es trueno.





	

La sonrisa se gasta toda para el viernes.

Una vez que llega la hora y debe salir de la oficina, Martín apaga el computador, toma su saco y su maletín y sale en silencio. No se despide, no le desea un buen fin de semana a nadie- bueno, a Facundo quizá, porque es el pasante, es un nene todavía, y ya tiene demasiada mierda encima sólo por eso. Además le trae la comida.

Se esconde en el baño por un rato, porque al finalizar la jornada todos se apuran abajo para salir y no tiene ganas de aplastarse entre la gente. Los hombros le duelen muchísimo con toda la tensión del trabajo: entre sus jefes, entre los recortes, entre las noticias, entre el amor eterno que le tiene a su gente y el dolor de ver tanta discordia. Porque como todo país, se ve recordado cruelmente que aunque no sea débil como un humano regular, su destino y su fuerza sigue dependiendo de los humanos y sus decisiones. Que hay cosas que él no puede controlar- cosas más grandes que él como país, y le satura, sí, pero trata siempre de que no le pegue demasiado duro el orgullo. 

El dolor de los hombros se empieza a esparcir por su cuello, y maldice bajito que no se puede fumar ahí.

El sol entra temprano, todo oscurece y hace frío, pero es viernes y hay gente saliendo igual. Martín camina sin prisa hasta llegar a su casa; lo único que le espera es dormir por todo el fin de semana para recuperar fuerzas, su sonrisa y su ánimo de siempre por una semana más. Para aguantar todo una semana más. 

Entra, y se olvida que movió la mesita del recibidor, las llaves caen al suelo cuando las intenta dejar en vacío antes ocupado por ella.

-A la mierda- dice, pero está oscuro y está cansado y la llave no sólo se queda en el piso, sino que pronto le acompaña todo maletín.

Se deshace del saco cuando entra a la sala, y éste cae sobre unas maletas. Martín las mira de reojo y frunce los labios. No ha podido viajar estos últimos tiempos- bueno, podría si quisiese, pero estaría mal. No piensa representar más gastos de necesario. Aunque hay veces que realmente necesita viajar.

¿Cuándo mierda hizo esas maletas y por qué siguen ahí? Ni se acuerda, quizá por pereza para desempacar- o la esperanza de que pudiese viajar sin culpa pronto (pero él se conoce, eso no va a pasar). Se sienta en el largo sofá frente a la tele y busca el control remoto, pero está al otro lado del sofá, y no se quiere mover para agarrarlo. Bueh, total es hora del noticiero, no anda con ganas de verlo.

Desde su lugar puede ver que la luz de la cocina está encendida, pero la luz de la cocina siempre está encendida; porque siempre se le olvida apagarla y se excusa así mismo con que la deja así porque llega tarde del trabajo y no quiere que la casa esté completamente oscura cuando lo hace. Voltea a mirar el televisor apagado y todo sigue en silencio, de repente se interrumpe por el sonido de los autos de afuera, y el roncador de una que otra motocicleta dirigida por algún adolescente desconsiderado.

Y luego siente que no está solo. Está esa sensación rara que uno siente siempre que sabe que alguien está detrás suyo- y ahí, sólo ahí, sospecha que las maletas sobre las cuales tiró su saco podrían no ser suyas. Y recuerda que justo ese viernes en la mañana sí apago la luz de la cocina al salir.

Así como recuerda que Daniel es callado y de pies ligeros, y nadie escucha sus pasos al caminar.

Unas manos se posan sobre sus hombros, expertos dedos ejerciendo una gentil presión sobre ellos, y su cuerpo se relaja al instante. Siente pulgares firmes moviéndose en círculos sobre su espala, deshaciendo los nudos de tensión con tranquilidad para luego subir a su nuca, y Martín se entrega completo, entre suspiros de alivio, al servicio que se le provee.

Las manos bajan un poco más por su espalda y se cierran en puños para presionar otros puntos de ella. Pronto estas fuerzan a Martín a arquear sus espalda y sentir ese cosquilleo placentero recorrer su espina que lo hace gemir bajito.

Las manos regresan a sus hombros, y cuando se tranquiliza, voltea el rostro para saludar, pero la acción se interrumpe con labios suaves posándose sobre su mejilla, que luego sube a su oreja y siente el aliento de Daniel sobre su piel.

-Llegué apenas un poquito antes que vos, no tuve tiempo de hacer la cena- empieza él tranquilamente. Siempre tranquilo.- Pedí una pizza-.

Las manos de Daniel le soban un poco más antes de separarse, y aunque no puede oír sus pasos, Martín sabe que no tiene que mirar para saber que él se fue en la cocina. Se levanta y lo sigue, y Daniel sigue hablando.

-Disculpáme, yo sé que te encanta la comida casera, sobre todo después de pasarte la semana con comida comprada- decía el paraguayo, dándole la espalda mientras servía la gaseosa.- Pero justo llegué en plena hora pico y el taxi que no llegaba–

Y Martín no le deja terminar. Lo toma de la cintura, lo acorrala contra el refrigerador y lo mira a los ojos. Se quedan en silencio por un rato, hasta que Daniel le sonríe. Sus manos van al pecho de Martín, sus dedos se esparcen sobre su camisa y tocan con gusto para luego deslizarse hacia arriba, a los hombros, pinchando un poquito antes de volver a subir por el cuello, tomarlo del rostro y acercarlo para un beso. Martín cierra los ojos y sus pulmones se llenan de aire sólo un tercio de segundo antes de que sus labios se encontrasen en un beso tan suave y ligero y muy inocente para ellos- pero era exactamente lo que quería.

Se separaron sólo lo suficiente para respirar, sus bocas aún cerca, labios rozándose. Martín no abre los ojos todavía, pero podía sentir la sonrisa de Daniel contra sus propios labios, y los podía sentir moverse al hablar.

-Hola- dice Daniel, y se siente paz en toda la casa.

-Hola,- dice Martín, demasiado exhausto para sonreírle de vuelta. Pero sabe que Daniel comprende. Porque Daniel es Paraguay, también es un país y sabe lo que se siente llegar hasta este punto de cansancio.

Martín es trueno, Daniel es tierra. Daniel es tranquilo, apacible, impasible, pero esconde el tipo de fuerza que sirve de base para cualquier pilar. Martín es dominio, explosión y poder que se impone, con sus pisadas fuertes y su voz alta que lo hacen lo que es. El trueno explota donde la tierra se calla, y la tierra lo sostiene cuando el trueno cae.

Daniel sigue hablando, pero Martín tiene largo rato que no sabe lo que el otro está diciendo, un poco encantado y atontado con el sonido de su voz y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Le gustaría besarle de nuevo, pero no lo quiere interrumpir. 

Está más que seguro que Daniel vino más porque lo extrañaba que por estar preocupado por él. Le podría ser un poco egoísta, pero ¿quién es él para juzgar? Si lo extraña también. Estaba agradecido que Daniel se animó a hacer lo que él no pudo. 

Suspira de gusto y sonríe un poquito. Sus problemas no se solucionan con esto y él lo sabe. Daniel no es un escape de su realidad y Martín no olvida su lugar nunca. Los líos de acá son suyos y sólo suyos, y no se van a solucionar ni mañana, ni pasado, ni pronto. Está bastante seguro también, de que apenas se encuentre sólo, la preocupación y el estrés lo van a cazar de vuelta.

Los brazos del paraguayo rodean su cuello ligeramente, para darle cariño sin ejercer peso. Daniel sigue hablando y Martín está seguro de una última cosa.

Al menos sus hombros van a resistir una semana más.


End file.
